Spyro Reborn
by BookWyrm451
Summary: Spyro rewrite AU. There is no end-of-the-world prophecy for Spyro because the world already ended. In legends Malefor already destroyed the world in battle dividing the world into peices. Now it's just Spyro's adventures across the portal worlds. Starting with baby shenanigans.


Author's note: This is an Alternate Universe = rearranged timeline and my bs somehow connecting everything to make it look vaguely like Spyro lol. **Background info: Legend has it that there used to be only one world before a giant battle between a nameless dragon and an evil dragon named Malefor shattered the world and scattered the peices. Now instead of one world, it is now a collection of floating worlds that exist separately. To travel between these worlds the creatures of these lands must either use a working magic portal or travel by air ship since it normally takes weeks to travel between each world. Dragon worlds:** **Artisan, Beastmakers, Dream weavers, Magic Crafters, and Peacekeepers.**** The home world connecting these worlds is the Dragon Village. **

* * *

Nestor sat quietly, looking at the purple spotted white egg that rested snuggly in a crate full of old bedding at his clawed feet. The great green dragon flicked the end of his tail that hung off the side of his bed somewhat nervously. The egg was going to hatch any day now, and Nestor has already gathered a weeks worth of food and had already created a multitude of small wooden toys as he spent the last three days watching the egg. Nestor dragged a clawed hand down his snout with a deep calming sigh and brushed gently over his jaw fins. How the Guardians watched rows and clusters of orphaned dragon eggs for months and years before swapping without being driven into insanity he will probably never know. Nestor was surprised that this year, when the eggs that were due to hatch made their rounds between the dragon worlds, one came to be in his care. This would be his first hatchling too, which is why he felt justified being so nervous.

Nestor was the youngest ever recorded Artisan leader. At first Nestor was worried that his duties would keep him too busy to take care of the hatchling, but many of the other Artisan dragons reassured Nestor that they will also help watch the hatchling incase he needed too do something. He remembers the day one of the Guardians came to him, '_Nestor was sitting at the end of his hilled arch that overlooked the green grassy hills that fed a trio of grazing sheep. Taking a break from chiseling arches in the stone forming the rooms and tunnels beneath the hills he turned his gaze from the sheep to the clouds. He relaxed for what felt like a couple of minutes when he heard the__ sound of wings over the sudden hum of an activated portal. Turning to his right he watched as a pink and ruby red dragon arrive with a large rounded sack with a strap over one shoulder walk his way. "Nestor! Good to see you're still alive. You know you can visit people right? It's a thing."_

_Nestor huffed a little as he stood, wings rustling with movement, "Good to see you too Sateeli. And you know it is hard for me to come by free time."_ _He smiled at Ignitus's daughter. _

_Sateeli flashed a fanged grin before putting on a serious expression. "Nestor, do you think you can take an egg in this year? I know the Artisans just got done raising Hilbert but..." Sateeli reached into the satchel, carefully taking an white egg with purple spots out of the bag. The fire dragon drew her pink head closer, "The Magic Crafters can't get a read on this hatchlings inate magic at **all**. The others won't take it if there's a chance that the hatchling will die due to having such little magic or if the hatchling doesn't belong to their guild afterall." Sateeli said softly, " I know it's a lot to ask, but you are open-minded enough that you won't mind if this baby doesn't follow your craft and if the Magic Crafters can't tell if it's a ice or a storm dragon then-"_

_" Then there's a chance they will be overlooked or mistreated at the Nest," Nestor finished quietly. "Yes," Sateeli nodded, " The Dragon Village is already crowded in the Caretaker's den. There is a lot of hatchlings and only two Caretakers. If something goes wrong with the egg, they will notice too late." They were silent for a moment. __Nestor agreed to watch over the egg receiving strict instructions about temperature and turn over rates._

_There are seven types of dragons; Earth, Fire, Water, Storm, Ice, Ash, and Chaos. Dragon Village mostly consists of the Earth, Fire, Storm and Water types. Ash and Ice were rare types that kept to themselves on different worlds while Chaos dragons haven't been seen in centuries. When the eggs are about to hatch and the hatchlings have a magical signature, the eggs are conditioned for a few days with their element. Fire dragon eggs are kept at a hotter temperature with normally a fireplace somewhere in the nesting room while ice dragons are the opposite. Water dragon eggs are kept in low warm water while the earth dragons are kept dry and nested near plotted plants and painted stones. With no idea what dragon type Nestor's egg was, they decided to leave out the elemental conditioning__ even if it was likely the hatchling would be born weaker. It was a terrible risk if they conditioned with the wrong element which normally results in death. _

Sunlight from the window beside his bed glittered across the surface of the egg, making the white shell sparkle merrily like fresh snow. Nestor huffed a bit as he thought, _'__not even born yet and already making me worry,' _when he heard the noise Nestor had been waiting for hours for. _Tap tap creak, _the egg was hatching! Nestor crouched on floor with his hands flat on the ground bringing the egg at eye-level. The egg wiggled a bit after a pause, then started glowing bright enough that it was noticeable through the bright sunlight above it. Nestor barely had time to widen his eyes in surprise before he squeezed them shut as the egg exploded in a flash. An egg shell smacked the end of his sensitive nose hard enough to knock him onto his back in a stunned heap. Nestor clutched his hurt nose as tears sprang to his squinted eyes. As he laid there for a minute he heard a squeaky _raw__! _and felt something crawl over Nestor's leg and up to his chest. When the stars cleared from his vision Nestor finally saw his charge; a small purple and yellow male dragon barely the size of both his hands sitting on his chest watching him with sparkly eyes. With a weak groan Nestor moved his claws gently to the hatchling and held it to his chest as he sat up slowly. Looking around at his room now, Nestor saw egg shells absolutely everywhere with egg membrane and goo soaking the walls, desk and bed. At least the few books he had on the far wall was mostly okay. Mostly. He looked down at the small baby dragon that laid on his back in one of his hands contently gnawing on Nestor's other fingers._'He's a spry and lively hatchling,' _Nestor thought. He raised the hatchling into the air as the baby gave a startled squeak, "I'm going to name you Spyro!" Nestor declared proudly for a moment, then he looked around at his destroyed room as he lowered Spyro to his lap. _'At least I already have the other Artisans' word for free babysitting. I have a feeling Spyro is going to be a handful.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Sateeli is OC. Not a real character as far as I know. Drop a Favorite and Follow! Thanks for reading!


End file.
